


Protective

by GoddessofAnubis



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Flug is a bad ass and has his time to shine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAnubis/pseuds/GoddessofAnubis
Summary: Flug didn’t have special powers, he wasn’t a hybrid or a demon eldritch monster or even an enhanced animal. But he certainly won’t stand by and let anyone harm his family either.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Something small I decided to write and have fun with. Hope you all enjoy~!

        If possible, please support me at my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O4O2A5UY) ! It would mean a lot!!

 

 

 

Xxxxx

  They visited special conventions all the time, selling more inventions that they had spares for in last month’s catalogue. It had been Flug’s idea, because there was only so much room in the lab for left overs and he needed all the space he could get. Each time they went had been a success; everyone knew who Black Hat was, and they were the most popular sellers there anytime they went. This should have been no different.

  In the line of villains, there was always the possibility of a turncoat. Someone betraying the cause, either to save their own skin, not being able to handle guilt, whatever. Flug wasn’t surprised when a few cloaked people revealed themselves to be heroes, now coming to arrest everyone at said convention. Honestly they were pretty obvious and suspicious from the get go, but everyone makes mistakes.

  Like selling dangerous inventions to said obvious heroes.

  Demencia had raced out and tackled one of them. Flug was trying to pack up their stuff when 505 growled uncharacteristically and ran out into the fray. Black Hat had scuffed, looking impatient but bemused. Let them have their fun, he grumbled, as Flug ran for the car to put their things away and from harm. He then grabbed the hidden gun at his belt and ran back.

  He entered pandemonium when he returned.

  The first thing that caught his eye was 505. The bear whimpered, a table speared through him. Blood was staining his blue coat as he whined and struggled, but the table was lodged through him into the cement walls and there was no getting out despite the bear’s strength. Flug looked it over critically, trying to decide what to do.

  “I think we need Black Hat or Demencia…” He said, patting his snout. “Do you know where they went?”

  505 nodded and pointed, cooing. Flug knew the table couldn’t hurt; he’d been designed to take such trauma easily and without pain. Something else was distressing him, and that made the scientist’s stomach do flips. Nervous now, he gave him one last pet and ran off into the lessened crowed, stepping over dead bodies of both villains and heroes.

  He nearly stepped over Demencia before his brain caught up with his eyes. He gasped and promptly dropped to his knees, looking her over. There was a blood puddle under her, staining his jeans. He was frightened to move her; he couldn’t find what injuries she sustained until she groaned and turned herself over on to her back.

  “H-heya Doc.” She greeted breathlessly, hand pressed against the large, gaping hole in her stomach. “No peeking, girl’s got rights to privacy.”

  “Ha ha ha…What happened?” He asked, hands in his pockets as he pulled out a white box no bigger than his nail. When he pressed on it, it became a medkit and he quickly pulled out gauze. “Where’s the boss?”

  She winced when he wrapped it around her middle, instantly stained red, then almost black. “T-think he went after the guy that got me. Seemed pretty pissed. S-stupid mistake on my end…”

  “What, getting hit or needed someone else to finish him?” Flug joked softly.

  “Hardy har, you’re j-just lucky I can’t…cream ya myself.” She hissed when he splashed the stained gauze with a vomit green liquid. “OW! Shit, what…is that?”

  “Something new I made last week. It’ll start knitting your flesh back together so you can regenerate. Did they get any of your internal organs?” She shook her head. “Good. 505 is stuck to the wall and you or boss are the only one’s strong enough to help him. Once you’re able to stand, help him.”

  She saluted him. “Gotcha! Now go find BH, I want details on what he does to that asshole.”

  He didn’t like leaving her there. There were plenty of heroes left that could find her healing and finish the job. But she motioned for him to go and Flug went. There was nothing to worry about, he told the anxiousness in his gut. Demencia was a hybrid, he made her to be resilient. She could grow back organs and limbs and flesh in a matter of minutes. _He_ was the human of the group. He needed to worry about himself as he followed a trail of gore, sinew and carnage that must be his boss.

  He came across a group of three heroes standing over a slumped figure. He paused, wondering who the unlucky asshole was before he saw the top hat. He froze and hide against the doorway. Black Hat was on his knees, gloved hands pressed together at his chest. They were held in some kind of handcuffs that connected to a collar at his throat.

  Flug eyed the scene and wondered if he was seeing things. The collar was blinking blue light, and anytime the eldritch monster shifted, it hummed and glowed and suddenly Black Hat was forced to slump in on himself. He was breathing hard, glaring up at the heroes that were arguing over what to do with him.

  His mind began racing. The collar had to be made to seal off the demon’s powers. He’d seen this exact device earlier in the day, wondering what powered it. He had wanted to buy one to pull it apart, but Black Hat had scuffed and lamenting the waste of good money and so Flug decided he’d try to recreate it from scratch. Now he really wished he had pushed.

  “He’s too dangerous to take back. We should just kill him.” The male hero was arguing suddenly.

  His two female colleagues looked annoyed. “That’s not what we discussed. He’s dangerous, but he also has contacts. We need to bring him in.”

  “If you’re so bored and bloodthirsty, go finish off that creepy lizard girl.” The other mumbled.

  Flug scowled. _Rude_. Demencia was weird and insane but she wasn’t **creepy**. And they were planning on offing her when she was already down?? He expected that from villains not heroes. Gritting his teeth, Flug eyed them and then the gun in his hands. He needed a surprise attack. He couldn’t take them on otherwise.

  He was only human after all.

  The guy began approaching Black Hat. “I’ll deal with her in a minute. Little bitch took a chunk out of my arm. Who _bites_ people these days?? But I’m killing this demon now so it doesn’t come back to haunt us that we left him alive!”

  “How boring.” Black Hat grumbled.

  “Didn’t he have more people with him?” The younger girl asked.

  The guy huffed haughtily. “They’re _villains_ , Corta. Of course the brat turned tail and fled.”

  “Okay, but that means someone has means to come for him. He’s out of a job if we off or take in Black Hat.” The older woman mused.

  “You say that like they have a sense of loyalty.” Corta grumbled, checking her nails.

  Okay, that was more than rude. Flug flipped a switch on the gun despite his reservations. These bastards were going to get it. Bad enough they had hurt Demencia; she was a fighter. But 505 wasn’t. The bear was a lover, he likely only joined the fray because Demencia needed help. And now they were degrading his boss like a common newbie!

  As the guy turned to argue more, his hands reaching for Black Hat as they glowed with some kind of purple energy, Flug pointed the gun and hit him. He hit him square in the chest, and unable to even scream, he exploded into a burst of red gas, organs and muscles and bones flying. The other heroes gasped and moved but Flug took advantage of their surprise, hitting the older hero in the head.

  Brain matter hit the walls and covered Corta who screamed and froze, looking at her now gore covered self. Flug hit her in the leg. She went down, still alive as she cried out in agony; her hands went to her thigh to stop the bleeding as the scientist wandered in.

  “Dr. Flug, you’re late.” Black Hat mused, a gleam in his eyes.

  “Sorry boss. I wanted to be more dramatic but they were starting to get on my nerves.” He answered easily as he walked over.

  He eyed the collar and then his boss. The demon was still breathing hard, obviously in pain but hiding it well. He’d never give anyone the satisfaction. Flug found a button on the back, pressing it, and the collar fell off. He put it into his coat pocket, he now had something to study later, as Black Hat stood up.

  “Demencia and 505?”

  “Taken care of, sir!” Flug answered proudly.

  Black Hat eyed him a moment and then put a hand on his shoulder. “Excellent work then, Doctor.”

  He flushed. That was…quite the praise, coming from his boss. “T-thank you, sir.”

  “Well, as fun as this has been, I think we should get rid of this one and head home.” The other mused as he approached Corta slowly, grinning viciously down at her.

  Flug winced. “Uh, wait! Sir, if I could b-be so bold, um…” He hesitated when Black Hat glared at him. “Let’s leave her. Alive I mean.”

  “ ** _What_**?! Why?” Black Hat growled at him, sneering.

  The scientist fidgeted nervously. “W-well, if we leave her alive…she can tell the story. I mean, you know, a-about maybe not rushing in here to fight you on s-such a whim!”

  His boss paused at that, thinking it over. A claw tapped his chin before he grinned. “What an evil idea, Flug! Perfect. I’ll leave that to you then.”

  He left. Flug sighed in relief before he looked down at the hero that was now attempting to crawl away. He approached her confidently, making sure his boss was really gone before he knelt beside her. She froze.

  “I’d rather you leave this part out, but…” Flug shrugged. “Consider this a final warning for your batch of ‘heroes’. Don’t _fuck_ with Black Hat Inc again. I ever find you guys hurting them again, and I promise you. This is will feel like a bug bite compared to what I do next. The only reason your friends went so quickly was I didn’t have time.”

  She stared at him in horror. Covered in the guts and brains of her friends, she could only nod. Content, Flug dusted himself off, pausing and grumbling when he realized his coat, jeans and gloves were stained. Damn, he’d need new ones. Sighing, he went to rejoin the others, swept up in a hug by 505 as he approached.

  “You kill him too fast.” Demencia whined at him as he got into the car.

  “Sorry. When I perfect bringing back the dead, I’ll bring him back just so you can have a new chew toy.” He offered.

  She laughed, yelping when 505 shoved her out of the way at the mention of toys. In the driver’s seat, Black Hat sighed and rolled his eye, mumbling about them being idiots. But Flug noticed him staring at them a moment, lingering, and when their eyes met, he smirked. Flug grinned back, cushioned between 505 and Demencia as they began off-key singing something on the radio.

  “For the love of evil _shut up!_ ” Black Hat snarled.

  “No, boss, turn it up! Flug loves this song~”

  “S-shut up, you can’t prove that!”

  “You sing it in the shower all the time.”

  “…Why are in my bathroom with me?!”


End file.
